Angéliquement Tienne
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: Risa tente de faire le point sur ses véritables sentiments pour Hiwatari


**Angéliquement Tienne**

Il était fort probable que Dieu était le seul à savoir combien d'heures exactement elle avait passé à tenir entre ses doigts et à observer cette plume blanche.

Seule chose que Satoshi Hiwatari avait bien voulu lui laisser avec sa veste après l'avoir sauvée en quelques sortes de lui-même. Bien que vu sous cet angle, ça paraissait passablement étrange voire même ironique.

Même si Risa avait toujours cru au surnaturel – contrairement à sa jumelle qui était très terre à terre – elle avait cependant beaucoup de mal à réaliser et à encaisser ce qu'elle avait vu.

Cette incroyable transformation d'Hiwatari en ce double blanc de Dark l'avait contrainte à regarder le fantastique autrement que comme un jeu ou une chose merveilleuse.

Le fait est que Krad avait quand même tenté de la tuer, et que Hiwatari avait dû lutter intérieurement avec lui pour l'en empêcher, lui avait également fait comprendre que ce monde n'était aussi parfait et sans danger ni douleur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi cet incident, elle aurait adoré en parler avec Hiwatari, mais le problème: c'était qu'il n'avait pas daigné se remontrer ni à l'école ni nul part ailleurs.

Toutefois, cette absence s'était révélée assez positive pour Risa car, cela lui avait permit de réfléchir calmement et de se recentrer à la fois sur elle-même ainsi que sur ses réels sentiments à l'égard d'Hiwatari.

Elle avait repensé à certains moments où ils n'avaient été que tous les deux. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient été coincés au fond d'un puits; ou même à quelques heures auparavant quant il lui avait demandé des renseignements sur les femmes.

Il y avait aussi eu la fois où ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, lors de leurs vacances à la mer avec l'école; et lui, dans son sommeil, était à moitié tombé sur elle.

Mais ces instants n'étaient que des exemples parmi tant d'autres.

Elle avait essayé de tous se les remémorer, et de déterminer ce qu'elle avait exactement ressenti à chaque fois.

Cela lui avait permit de se rendre compte que LE Satoshi Hiwatari, auquel elle avait toujours prétendu ne pas s'intéresser, ne la laissait pas si indifférent que ça. Et elle en eu la certitude lorsqu'elle l'avait revu en haut de cette falaise après la disparition de Dark et de Krad. Puis, elle s'était aperçu, en le voyant sain et sauf, qu'elle s était plus inquiété pour lui que pour Daisuke.

Néanmoins, ils avaient quand même, l'un comme l'autre, gardé leurs distances, mais en se jetant toutefois de drôles de sourires et de petites regards en coin.

Malheureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce jour. Ce qui faisait maintenant deux semaines car Hiwatari ne s'était une fois de plus pas représenter à l'école.

À présent, elle était assise sur son lit en tailleur, avec la plume blanche dans une main, et la veste d'Hiwatari sur ses jambes.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait l'air totalement perdue dans la néant; en réalité, elle réfléchissait intensément à ce qu'elle allait faire.

À vrai dire, jamais dans toute sa vie elle n'avait éprouvé une telle hésitation. Mais elle ne cessait de se répéter l'expression « _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien _».

Cependant, elle avait peur de ce qui risquait de se passer si jamais elle l'appliquait au pied de la lettre.

Elle ferma alors les yeux en faisant le vide dans son esprit. Après quoi, elle respira profondément et prit sa décision.

Elle descendit les escaliers de chez elle en courant, avant de sortir, et d'enfourcher le vélo de sa sœur sans lui demander son avis, et fonça tout droit chez Hiwatari.

Lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte, il ne réussit pas à dissimuler sa surprise. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que se soit elle qui venait lui rendre visite, avec un sourire plus que jubile dessiné sur son visage.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, elle avait passé une de ses mains derrière sa tête et collé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après qu'elle eut rompu le baiser, elle se sentit plus qu'heureuse car, en constatant qu'il ne l'avait pas rejeté, sa peur s'était envolée.

Puis, au lieu de lui dire tout simplement « _Je t'aime _», et de tomber dans les banalités à pleurer, elle préféra lui déclarer à la place: ** « **_**Je suis désormais Angéliquement Tienne **_**»**

**FIN**


End file.
